The Crash Town Story
by Stardust647
Summary: The story of young girl who's life has taken a turn for... Well not the worst, but it sure as hell won't be normal any more!
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust: This isn't the story; this is just my Oc's profile. Also know that this is almost completely based on the game, and I've played the story mode at least a hundred times. I'll add some chapters that are SO NOT in the game (hints the rated M part). Also, some dialogue and events are mine. Anyway, here's my Oc!**

* * *

_Name_: Valerie Dominguez

_Age_: 17

_Gender_: Female

_Looks_: 4'9, 110, long silver hair, snow white pale skin, aqua blue eyes, and always wears the same outfit (light brown cow girl hat, and Crash Town clothes from the game).

_Personality_: Duel crazy, fun loving, fighter junky. Believes she can solve anything with fighting and duelling (mostly fighting). Will never fight women and/ or children, so guys are out of luck; however, falls into crush after crush with one cute (or hot!) guy after another. This also works the other way around, lots of guys fall for her.

* * *

**Stardust: That's my Oc! Enjoy my story! ****And the whole story is told in her POV. Also all duels will just as I played them in the game!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust: New story!**

**Jack: About time you wrote about us.**

**Akiza: Leave her alone Jack.**

**Yusei: Here's the story.**

* * *

A western style town stood with a large sign that read "Welcome to Crash Town" for all to read. The sun beat down brutally on the small town, with the wind hotly blowing around the town. Form the west a man dressed in white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a red bandana. From the east a man dressed in a black jacket, gray t-shirt, and black pants. They met in the middle of town, and in a few moments they knew that war had broken for complete control over the town.

On a highway next to the sea stood two men next a duel runner as another man with long blond hair walked up to them. A conversation brought out a fight that lead to a turbo duel. The duel didn't last long, and the blond lost. The blond stood there with complete confusion as the other two walked up to him, another conversation got the blond to walk away with them.

On a highway in a city, a guy in a cop-like uniform on a police issued duel runner and a creepy guy dressed in black on a creepy duel runner.

In a stadium filled with people watched a blond girl and guy with white hair turbo duel. A giant sign in the center of the stadium read WRGP (which stands for World Racing Grand Pire).

On a large golden hoop three guys stood watching as multiple turbo duels took place.

Suddenly a large blast seemed to consume the city as everything vanished.

In a place where three large thrones stood over a large purple circle with gold lines that faintly make out of infinity sign, three guys appeared. One that looked like a teenager appeared in front of a light blue and blue V- stripped throne, another looked like a child appeared in front of a throne a golden sun at the top, and the last was an elderly man appeared in front of a metallic- like blue throne.

"Perhaps that fate cannot be avoided," the elderly man said. "In the history that man creates, can we not escape destruction?" "That's why the three of us came back here," the teen said. "Is it not?" "We still have time," the child said with a grin. "Let's just stay relaxed and focus. Bwahahahahaha!"

**CHAPTER 1**

**~The Beginning~**

**The Frontier Lands, Crash Town**

As my opponent's life points hit zero, I curved to a stop. "The moment you have all been waiting for has arrived!" I heard the MC's voice boom in the stadium. "Who could have predicted things would turn out the way they have?! Was this fate? Was this destiny? Was it nothing more than pure chance?!" _As if_, I thought grinning, as I began to take off my helmet. "No!" he continued. "This is the product of hard work and never giving up! From Crash Town, she fought her way up the ranks showing unbelievable courage and spirit! And her name is…"

Suddenly the world around me turned black. "What the-!" I cried, scared by the turn of advents. "… … Valerie…" _Huh?_ I thought. "… Valerie…!" "Wait a minute," I muttered. "I knew that voice." "… … … … Valerie! Are you ever GONNA wake up or what?!" I woke up to the feeling of the cold floor hitting my face. _Klaus_, I thought bitterly getting up. "FIANALLY!" Klaus shouted from behind me. "I thought you were actually dead for a minute!" I just stared at him blankly thinking, _I really couldn't have asked for a better foster father._ "What's wrong with you today?" He said as he walked over to me. "It's me, Klaus!" This earned him a smile from me. "I bet you were probably dreaming about being a hotshot turbo duellist again, weren't ya?" Klaus asked, as I got up realizing that was in my normal pajamas; a red tank top and black shorts.

"I know you're been saying that you want to be a turbo duellist in the City," Klaus started. _Here we go again_, I thought rolling my eyes. "But's that's nothing but a fantasy," we both said at the same time. This got him to slump over and sigh. "If you know what I'm gonna say, then why do you still tell me that's what you want to do?" He asked. "Because maybe one day you'll let me," I said grinning. "Anyway," Klaus sighed. "I'm going to work. I've gotta go dig up dyne from the mine. Dyne is necessary to make Duel runners run, and excavating it is how we make our living here. Anyway, I'll be back later." Once he reached the door he turned to me and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your deck in on the table." "A real duellist will always keep his (their) deck by his (their) side, no matter what." We both said at the same time (me saying "their", Klaus saying "his"), earning a laugh from the both of us. "Be careful," I said as Klaus left and changed. Once in my normal clothes, which are my only clothes, I grabbed my deck and headed out the door.

Once I was outside I head someone running towards me. Turning I saw a little boy running to me with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, Valerie!" He said. "Good mornin'! I was just coming to get you." "Good morning West," I said smiling at him. "Good morning Nico." A young teen girl in an old fashion pink dress came up from behind West. "Good morning, Valerie," Nico said calmly. "Come on, Nico," West whined. "Quit being so slow and lazy!" "I can't help it," Nico defended. "You're too fast! You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself someday, you know." "Heh," West laughed. "I'm not a little kid, so I think I'll be okay. … Oh, yeah! Today's the day that the card shop is finally going to open! I can't just stand around here and wait like this… I'm gonna go ahead and go back to our hideout!" That all West said as he took off, shocking Nico. She let out a sigh and said, "After I just told him it's dangerous to be running around like that… You should come with us!" "I'd love to," I said giving Nico a kind smile. "Just let me check up on my idiot." "Okay," Nico said nodding. "We'll be at our hideout in the mountain north of the crossroads. Say hi to Toru for me!" With that Nico took off.

The whole town know I called Toru, my childhood friend, my idiot, because he… just is. I went next door to find Toru's house locked. _Jerk_, I thought as I walked up to Nico and West's hideout stopping only once to see the flowers at Barbara's shop. I knew the hideout well, when Toru and I where kids we'd get water from the well next to it and give it to Klaus. When Nico, West, and their dad came to town, their dad made the hideout so that Nico and West would have a safe place to hide aside from their home. No one goes up there because there's no dyne left in that mountain. _Now that I think about_, I thought. _That was…_

Breaking out of my thoughts I went into the hideout. "Ah, there you are!" West said as chipper as a chipmunk. "There's something I really want to show you Valerie. Check it out!" "I'm sure you'll have a good time. But it'll take a little bit to get ready, so wait a few minutes!" "Okay," West whined. "How about a duel until everything' ready?" "Amazing how easily your personality changes," I said rolling my eyes as put my "Fortune Lady" deck into my duel disk. "Whatever," West replied rolling his eyes. "Don't go easy on me! I can hold my own, ya know!" "Don't plan to," I sad grinning. "Crash Town style?" West asked. "Is there a better way?" I asked back grinning. "Nope," West replied as he drew his first card. "Cheater," I said under my breath, as I drew my hand at once. "No fair," West whined. "You can get your whole hand in one try. I can't do that." "I get lucky," I said looking at my hand. _Not bad_, I thought smiling. "Let's do it!" I cried happily. "All right!" West cried. "Here I go!" "Duel!" We said together.

**Valerie 8000 life points**

**West 8000 life points**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate! I'll end my turn with three face downs; show me what you've got West!"

_Catoblepas of the Witch of Fate 1800 atk 0 def_

"With pleasure!" West cheered. "My turn! Draw! I summon Copycat, and now active Copycat's special ability! Copycat can copy the attack and defence of one of your face up monsters, and I choose your Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate!"

_Copycat 1800 atk 0 def_

"I guess that's why it's called 'copycat'," I said with a small grin. "Whatever," West said rolling his eyes. "Next I end my turn with a face down!" "My turn," I said. "Draw! Now I tribute my Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate to summon Fortune Lady Earth! My earth girl's attack and defence become her level times 400, and because Fortune Lady Earth is a level 6 her attack will be 2400!"

_Fortune Lady Earth 2400 atk 2400 def_

"2-2400!" West spatted out, sweat dropping. "And it just gets worst," I said. "I active the spell Time Passage! Now Fortune Lady Earth's level increases by 3, and that means that her attack also increases: by 1200!"

_Fortune Lady Earth 3600 atk 2400 def_

"3-3600!" West cried, scared. "We're not done!" I called out. "Now my earth girl's special ability actives! When her level increases you take 400 points of damage! Now I attack your Copycat with my Fortune Lady Earth!"

**West 5800 lpts**

"It," West started. "It doesn't hurt." "I end my turn," I said simply. "My turn!" West called out. "Draw! I summon Tuningware! Next I active the spell Machine Duplication, and I special summon another Tuningware in defence mode! I attack your Fortune Lady Earth with my Tuningware!"

_Tuningware 100 atk 300 def_

"You do know that my girl's stronger, right?" I asked. "Uh," West started. "Ya." "Then why attack!?" Nico shouted from the side-lines. "You'll see," West said as he took damage, and his Tuningware destroyed.

**West 3500 lpts**

"I now special summon Turbo Booster! Next I active another Machine Duplication, so that I can special summon another Turbo Booster! Nest I special summon another Turbo Booster in defence mode! I now active one of my Turbo Booster's special ability! By tributing it, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

_Turbo Booster 0 atk 0 def_

"I don't think so!" I called out. "I active my trap, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! Now my earth girl is temporarily removed from play, instead of being destroyed!" "Dammit," West cussed under his breath, but loud enough for Nice and I to hear. "WEST!" Nico shouted angrily, and getting ready to scold her brother. "Nico," I cut in before she could. "Lecture him after the duel, please." "Fine," Nico pouted. "Thanks," West said. "I end my turn." "And that means that my Fortune Lady Earth is back," I said. "My turn! Draw! And my earth girl's level goes up by one and you take 400 points of damage." "It doesn't hurt," West mumbled. "I summon Solitaire Magician," I said.

_Solitaire Magician 1600 atk 1300 def_

"Next I active her special ability, by reducing Fortune Lady Earth's level by three I can destroy one of your Turbo Boosters!"

_Fortune Lady Earth 2000 atk_

"Darn," West said. "Next I attack your two monsters with mine! I end my turn." "Don't get cocky!" West called out. "My turn! Draw! I set one monster and one card face down; I end my turn." "Heh heh," I giggled under my breath, but not loud enough for either West or Nico to hear. "My turn, draw! And my earth girl's level goes up, and so did her attack. Plus you take 400 points of damage!" "No sweat!" West muttered.

**West 3100 lpts**

"Next I tribute my Solitaire Magician to summon Fortune Lady Dark! This lady of darkness's attack and defence are her life points times 400!"

_Fortune Lady Dark 2000 atk 2000 def_

"2000 attack points!" West cried. "Next I attack with my lady of darkness to your face down," I said "And attack you directly with my earth girl!" "I don't think so!" West cried. "I active my face down, Scapegoat!" "Darn it," I muttered as 4 little goats appeared.

_Scapegoat 0 def X4_

"Then I'll attack one of your goats!" I cried. "My turn," West said. "Draw! I- **(*sigh*)** I end my turn." _Not a lucky draw_, I thought. "My turn," I said. "Draw! Now both of my Fortune Ladies get to level up, gain 400 points, and you take 400 points of damage!" "It doesn't hurt," West muttered.

**West 2700 atk**

"I'll now have my ladies attack two of your goats! I end my turn." "My turn," West said. "Draw! I summon Cyber Valley, and end my turn."

_Cyber Valley 0 atk 0 def_

"My turn," I said. "Draw! And my ladies level and attack increases, plus you take 400 points of damage. Now I'll end this duel with my lady of darkness! Fortune Lady Dark, attack West's Cyber Valley!"

**West 2300 lpts**

"Too bad for Cyber Valley's special ability removes itself from play and ends the battle phase!" West explained. "Fine," I sighed. "I place one card face down, and end my turn." "My turn," West said. "Draw! I set one monster face down and one card face down. I end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! Now my ladies do their thing, and they now attack you monsters! I active the field spell Future Visions, and end my turn."

**West 1900 lpts**

"My turn," West said. "Draw! I set one monster, face one card face down, and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! My girls do their thing, and you take 400 points of damage!"

**West 1500 lpts**

"I active my face down," West started. "Raigeki Break!" "I don't think so," I said. "I active my face down, Bending Destiny! When a 'Fortune Lady' is targeted this trap negates it, and removes it from play!" "Darn," West said. "Now I'll end this!" I cried. "I attack your face down with Fortune Lady Earth and you directly with Fortune Lady Dark!"

**West 0 lpts**

"Hey!" West shouted. "What's up with you!?" "You said not to go easy," I said simply, with a small smile hidden from view. "Awww," West whined. "I lost… Something's not right." "What's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted. "Nothing," West said sweat dropping. "You're always in a hurry, West." Nico said, sighing. "That's why you lose! You should relax a little." "Oh be quite, Nico!" West shouted with a little bit of tears in the corner of his eyes. "Are you ready yet or what?!" "I'm almost ready…" Nico started. "I just can't find this one card…" "What are you doing?" West asked, feeling better. "Don't worry about it. I'll give you one of mine later! You go ahead and duel Valerie!"

"Fine," Nico said with a small sigh. "Okay. Valerie, let's duel!" "My pleasure Nico," I said with a smirk. "I' not that good yet," Nico started getting her deck. "But I want to see what I can do, so don't go easy on me!" "Never dream of it," I replied getting a different deck out. "Let's do it!" "Thanking you in advance," Nico replied as we drew our cards. I got my hand first. "Duel!" We shouted out together.

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Nico 8000 lpts**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! I active the field spell Shien's Castle of Mist! Next I'll active Six Samurai United! I'll end this turn with a set monster and a face down. Show me what you got Nico!" "I won't disappoint," Nico said with a smile. "Enough talking!" West called out from the side lines. "Be quite West!" Nico shot back. "My turn! Draw! I summon Inmato in attack mode! Now, I'll have Inmato attack your face down!"

_Inmato 1400 atk_

"Good thing it's my good friend, Kagemusha of the Samurai Six!" I announced.

_Kagemusha of the Samurai Six 1800 def_

"And you take more damage because of Shien's Castle of Mist; this field spell weakens any monster attacking a Six Samurai by 500 points!"

_Inmato 900 atk_

"Ahhh," Nico cried.

**Nico 7100 lpts**

"I end my turn with a face down," Nico said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I set one monster and end my turn with a face down." "Not much of a turn," West said. "Shut up West," I said as a mad mark **(A/N: That's what I call those marks that appear whenever someone's mad in animes.)** appeared on my head. "My turn," Nico said getting the attention back to the duel. "Draw! I now summon Cherry Inmato, but they won't be here for long. 'Cause I synchro summon, Magical Andriod!"

_Cherry Inmato 700 atk_

_Magical Andriod 2400 atk_

"A synchro summon now!" I said shocked. _This is bad_, I thought sweat dropping. "Next I active the spell, Miracle Fertilizer!" Nico announced. "Next I'll have Magical Andriod attack your Kagemusha of the Samurai Six!" "Grrr," I growled as my monster got destroyed. "I end my turn," Nico said. "And when I do Magical Andriod increases my life points by 600 for every Psychic-type monster I control!"

**Nico 7700 lpts**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! To start I'll flip summon my Kagemusha of the Samurai Six, and then summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho! Next I active my face down, Return of the Six Samurai! With it I can bring back the Kagemusha of the Samurai Six from my graveyard! Now I'll get rid of your Magical Andriod with help from Mizuho! By tributing one of my Kagemusha, I can destroy one of your cards!"

_Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho 1600 atk_

"No!" Nico cried as her monster got destroyed. "I now used the effect of my Six Samurai United to draw two more cards!" I called out. "Next I'll tune my Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho with Kagemusha of the Samurai Six to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!"

_Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En 2500 atk_

"Oh boy," Nico said sweat dropping. "Now Shi En!" I shouted "Attack Nico directly!" "Not so fast!" Nico cried. "I active my face down, Book of Moon! Now your Shi En is changed to face down set position!" "I don't think so," I said smirking. "Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En's special ability allows it to negate the activation of a spell or trap that targets a Six Samurai!" "Eeeek!" Nico cried.

**Nico 5200 lpts**

"Now I active the spell Monster Reborn!" I said happily. "With it I can bring back your Magical Andriod! Now I'll end my turn with a face down! And you know what that means; I get 600 more life points!"

**Valerie 8600 lpts**

"My turn," Nico said with a pout. "Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn." "Talk about a twist," West muttered just loud enough for me and Nico to hear. "Are you done over there?" Nico asked coldly. "Uh…" West said not meeting his sister's eyes. "Let's get back to the duel," I said getting Nico's attention. "Fine," she said with a huff as West let loose a sigh of relief. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon The Six Samurai – Yaichi, and when he's summoned I can use his effect! Once per turn if I have another Six Samurai on my field I can destroy one spell or trap!"

_The Six Samurai – Yaichi 1300 atk_

"Huh?" I said as my face down got destroyed. "What happened? Oh crap! It says SET spell or trap! I'm such a dummy! Oh well. Anyway, because I have two Six Samurais on my field I can special summon Great Shogun Shien!"

_Great Shogun Shien 2500 atk_

"Cool," West said. "Hey!" Nico shouted. "You're supposed to be on my side!" "Hee hee," West laughed awkwardly. "I attack your face down with Magical Andriod!" I called out. "Good thing it's Naturia Beans!" Nico said.

_Naturia Beans 1200 def_

"Once per turn they can't be destroyed," Nico explained. "And you take 500 points of damage when you attack them when they're face up!" "Darn," I said under my breath. "Then I attack them again with Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!"

**Valerie 8100 lpts**

"I may of taken damage, but you're about to take a lot more! Great Shogun Shien, attack Nico directly!" "Eeeek!" Nico cried.

**Nico 2700 lpts**

"I end my turn," I said simply. "And because of it I gain 600 life points thanks to Magical Andriod."

**Valerie 8700lpts**

"My turn," Nico said. "Draw! I active Miracle Fertilizer to bring back Naturia Beans!" "I was wondering when you'd use that card," West said. "No side line talking," Nico said. "Unless it's cheering," I added. "Go Valerie," West said lifting his fist in the air. "You're my brother!" Nico shouted. "You're supposed to be on MY SIDE! I end my turn." "My turn," I said sweat dropping. "Draw! I'll have Shien and Magical Andriod attack your beans! I may take 1000 points of damage, but you lose this duel! Shi En and Yaichi attack Nico directly!"

**Nico 0 lpts**

"Eeeek!" Nico cried. "Aargh… I give up." "Nico!" I shouted in a motherly tone. "Never say that! So you lost this duel! SO what!? Duelling is about having fun!" "Hm," Nico said. "I thought I lose, and I did. Duelling is hard, but that's what makes it fun! Thanks for encouraging me Valerie!" "Oh," West said getting our attention. "Are you done with your duel? I'm already here, too!" "Thanks West," Nico said. "Take a look Valerie. We wanted to show you these duel puzzles we came up with. If you get 3 puzzles right, we'll give you a prize!" "I don't really remember what we came up with, so Nico will take care of that." _Just another way of saying Nico came up with all of them_, I thought rolling my eyes in my head. I finished three puzzles with ease and shocked West and Nico.

"Nice work, Valerie!" Nico congratulated. "Now for the present we promised," West said darkly. "Huh?" I said, and then I was suddenly tackled to the floor! "We love you Valerie!" West and Nico said happily as they hugged me. "I love you two to," I said returning the hug. "But you could have done this without all the drama of earlier." "And have you find out before hand?" West asked. "No way!" "Don't you remember what today is?" Nico asked. "Of' course I do," I replied smiling. "A year ago you guys came to town and we became friends." "You were the first person to be nice to us," Nico said. "And with came Toru and Klaus," West added. "We call Crash Town our home now because of you." "You guys are so sweet," I said. "I love you two so much."

"Hey, let me in, too!" An all-to-familiar voice shouted. The three of us broke our hug and turned to see who was at the door. "Toru!" Wets cried shocked. "It's just my idiot," I said with a sigh. "And here I thought it was someone important." "Stop calling me your idiot!" Toru shouted. "And how come you didn't invite me?" "You're the one who said you were too busy putting together your Duel Runner to play with us," West told him. "Oh yeah," Toru said sweat dropping. "Sorry about that. I just gotta finish it so I can hurry up and get to the City." "Yeah, you better!" West told him. "You keep saying you're gonna be the top turbo duellist in the world!" "But since you're here," Nico started. "Does that mean you finished you Duel Runner?" "Doubt it," I said. "Of' course," Toru told her. "Huh?" I said confused. "I haven't! I just stopped by to pick up a tool that I need." "Whaaat?" West whined. "I really wanna hurry up and see your Duel Runner!" "You try building at Duel Runner," I told West.

Suddenly the sound of a bell was heard coming from the direction of the cross roads. "Ah!" West cried suddenly. "The card shop is open! I don't have time to be sitting around here talking with you, Toru!" With that said, West ran out of the hideout. "Hey, don't say that!" Toru shouted after him. "Ya!" I shouted, shocking Toru and Nico. "It's my job to make my idiot feel like crap!" Toru sweat dropped as Nico did and epic anime fall. "Wait," Tour said. "Today is when the card shop opens? I completely forgot." "Not the first time," I said as Nico let out a small giggle. "I guess I'll go check it out sometime later," Toru said as if he didn't hear Nico and myself.

"Oh yeah, the tool I needed." Toru then went to the back of the hideout a looked in a wooden box. "Old comics, last month's Halloween candy, flower Valerie gave me when we were five," he said, naming each thing as he pulled them out of the box. "You still have that?" I asked. "Ya," Toru said not facing me. "It was the first gift you gave me. Old cell phone **(Valerie: Broken.)** **(A/N: All side commentary by the others will be like this.)**, dead lizard West gave me **(Valerie: Cool. Nico: Gross.)**, my toothbrush. Hey I've been looking for this! **(Valerie and Nico: Eeeeeeeeeeeew!) **Ah ha!" With that last statement Toru lift up the tool he was looking for. "I'd hate to forget the one thing I came here for," Toru said as he headed out the door. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later." "Idiot," I mumbled when Toru was out of ear shot.

Turning back to Nico I said, "I'm going to check out the card shop, wanna come?" "Sure," Nico said. Once at the Card Shop, West stopped us before we could enter. "Valerie!" He shouted. "Nico! Check out the cool cards I got!" "Pretty cool," I said. "Can I trade you for this one?" Nico asked. "Sure!" West replied happily. _In this state she could have ask to have it and he'd say yes_, I thought sweat dropping. "Oh yeah!" He went on. "A little later, this shop is going to hold a Rental Deck Duel Tournament! But the lady at the shop said one of the competitors hasn't shown up yet." "That sucks," Nico said. "Valerie," West started. "Why don't you enter the tournament in his place? I already signed up me and Nico! It'll be fun!" "I love to," I told him. "Yay!" West cheered. "I can' wait to go up against you in a rental deck duel, Valerie!" "Let's asked Toru if he can come watch!" Nico said. "Ya!" West said, as he took off running to Toru's house before I could convince them otherwise.

Sighing I walked into the shop. "Hey, you there!" Was the first thing I heard when I entered. _Iranami_, I thought grimly. "Are you interested in a Rental Deck Duel?" Iranami asked. "I know you are! You know about the Rental Deck Duel Tournament we're about to start, right? Of' course you do! Actually, one of our participants hasn't shown up yet, so we were wondering if you'd join instead!" "Do I have a choice?" I asked; already know what Iranami would say next. "You will? Thank you so much! Now we can start the tournament! Just tell me your name, please." "You already know it," I told her, even though that's not what she heard. "Valerie," she said. "Got it! The tournament will start in a few minutes, so get ready!" I let out a sigh as I bought two packs of cards and headed outside.

The second I stepped outside I was tackled by Toru! "What the heck you idiot!?" I shouted. "Let go of me!" "Are you okay?!" Toru asked out of breath. "Huh?" I said. "West and Nico said you got hurt badly in a fight and needed help!" Tour said franticly. "West!" I shouted angrily. "Nico! Explain! NOW!" West and Nico stepped out if the shadows with huge grins on their faces. "We knew that Toru would just say that he's too busy to come watch the tournament," West started. "But we also knew that cares about you more than anything," Nico finished. "You two," me and Toru muttered. "GET READY EVERYONE!" Iranami shouted for all to hear. "THE RENTAL DECK DUEL TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" "Looks like you're staying," I said grinning at Toru. "Whatever," Toru mumbled rolling his eyes with a small blush.

"Thank you all for waiting!" Iranami called out chipper than a chipmunk. "Let the Rental Deck Duel Tournament begin!" "How is the fair?" I asked looking at the layout of the tournament. "All say," Toru said sweat dropping. "If you win, you have to duel three times in a row." "This in a round-robin tournament between our four competitors," Iranami explained as I slugged Toru in the jaw. "The winner will receive a prize!" "Is Toru still alive?" Nico asked as West poked the unconscious Toru. "Of' course," I told her. "I've been beating the crap out of my idiot since we were kids. That was a love tap." Nico and West sweat dropped. "Let's begin!" Iranami cheered happily. "The first match-up is Valerie VS West!" "Come on West," I said as the two of us took center stage. "I can't believe I have to go up against you first, Valerie!" West told me. "West is a youngster from Crash Town," Iranami explained raising her hand to West. "But he can duel with the best of them! Let's see what he's got!" She then lowered her hand, and raised her other hand towards me. "He's up against Valerie," she went on. "Who entered at the very last minute! This should be a good match! Pick your deck and let's duel! Just remember to turn those decks back in when you're done!" After picking our decks we drew our hands, I got it first. "Let's do this!" I said. "All right!" West said. "Here I go!" "Duel!" We called out together.

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**West 8000 lpts**

"My turn," I said looking at my hand. _I made a good choice with this deck_, I thought. "Draw! I set one card face down and end my turn!" "Weak!" I heard Toru's voice shout. "Don't talk unless it's cheering!" Nico scolded as she hit Toru upside the head. "Go West," Toru cheered weakly. _I guess Toru still doesn't like my love taps_, I thought sweat dropping. "My turn," West said. "Draw! First I activate the spell Foolish Burial, and send Plaguespreader Zombie to my graveyard. Next I special summon Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard by sending one card in my hand to the top of my deck!"

_Plaguespreader Zombie 200 def_

"Now that's a face only a mother would love," I said grinning. "Next I summon Stygian Street Patrol!" West called out.

_Stygian Street Patrol 1600 atk_

"But neither will be staying for long," West added. "'Cause I tune them together to synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

_Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 2300 atk_

"I love this guy's effect," I said. "But only when it's on my side." "I send one card to the graveyard to send your face down back to your hand," West said. "Next I activate Stygian Street Patrol's effect! By removing it from play I can special summon Infernity Guardian to my field!"

_Infernity Guardian 1200 atk_

"Cool," Toru and I said. "Creepy," Nico said. "I place one card face down," West started. "And have Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier attack your face down!" "Flip!" I said. "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter may be destroyed, but so is your Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" "Grrr," West said as his dragon got destroyed. "Fine! Infernity Guardian will attack you directly!"

_Valerie 6800 lpts_

"Ahhh!" I cried. "I end my turn," West said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I now special summon Quickdraw Synchron, then by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by one I can special summon the Level Eater I just sent to the graveyard to the field! Next I'll summon Dandylion!"

_Quickdraw Synchron 1400 def_

_Level Eater 0 def_

_Dandylion 300 atk_

"Now these three will join together to become one!" I called out. "Apart they may fall, but together they'll be unstoppable! I synchro summon Chevallier de Fleur!"

_Chevallier de Fleur 2700 atk_

"Holy," Nico said. "That's one powerful monster," West said calmly. "Too bad it's not it won't do you any good thank to my Bottomless Trap Hole trap card!" "Too bad that will now be useless," I said with a smirk. "Chevallier de Fleur has a special ability that negates all the effect of any spell or trap card!" "Oh boy," West said as my monster stayed on the field and his trap got destroyed. "I'm not done," I added grinning. "Because Dandylion was sent from the field to the graveyard I can special summon two Fluff Tokens!"

_Fluff Tokens 0 def X2_

"All have my flower warrior now attack you guardian!" I called out.

**West 6500 lpts**

"Grrr," West growled. "I end my turn with a face down," I said. "My turn," West said. "Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! I activate my trap Call of the Haunted and bring back my Quickdraw Synchron! I'll follow up with lowering the level of my Quickdraw Synchron to special summon my Level Eater again! Now I'll tune them and my two Fluff Tokens together to synchro summon Junk Archer!"

_Junk Archer 2300 atk_

"Oh boy," West said sweat dropping. "Now let's put his arrow to the test!" I called out. "By aiming this arrow at one of your monsters I can remove it from play, and I choose your Infernity Guardian!" "Aw man," West whined. "Now the archer will destroy your face down!" I called out. "Followed by the flower warrior attacking you directly!"

**West 3800 lpts**

"Why'd ya do that?!" West cried. "I now use the spell Reinforcement of the Army, and add Junk Synchron to my hand! I set one monster face down and end turn. Too bad that means that your guardian comes back." "Yay!" West cheered. "My turn! Draw! I activate the spell Dark Hole! Now I can destroy all monsters on the field!" "Darn," I said sharply under my breath as my monsters got destroyed. "I now attack with my Infernity Guardian!"

**Valerie 5600 lpts**

"Ahhhh!" I cried from the hit. "I end my turn," West said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Junk Synchron, and with that I activate his special ability! I can special summon Level Eater for my graveyard! Also because I have a tuner monster on my field I can bring back my Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

_Junk Synchron 1300 atk_

_Quillbolt Hedgehog 800 atk_

"Here comes another synchro summon!" Toru called out. "You got that right!" I said. "I tune all my monsters together to bring out Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" "Hey that's my monster!" West whined. "And I love his effect!" I told him. "I send one card to the graveyard and send your monster back to your hand! Now I'll attack you directly!"

**West 1500 lpts**

"Ahhh!" West cried. "I end my turn," I said. _Please don't draw a monster, please don't draw a monster._ I begged repeatedly in my head. "My turn," West said. "Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn with a face down." _Damn_, I thought. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I activate the spell Pot of Avarice, I can now bring back five cards to my deck and then draw two more." "Lucky draw," West muttered. "I now I use one to activate my dragon's effect to send your face down back to your hand!" "Not before I use it," West said. "I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down!" "Fine," I said. "I then activate my dragon's effect again to return your monster back to your hand! Now to end this, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier attack West directly!" "No!" West cried.

**West 0 lpts**

"I lost…" West moaned. "Maybe the deck I was using wasn't up to it…" "The first match was won by Valerie!" Iranami shouted happily. "That's my girl!" Toru shouted. "I not YOUR girl!" I shouted blushing as I did a fly kick on him. "Ouch," Iranami, Nico, and West said sweat dropping. "Okay!" Iranami called out getting the attention back to her, and off scary me. "And now for the next duel! Valerie VS Nico." "Let's go Nico," I said as the two of us took center stage. "Go easy on me, okay?" Nico begged. "West's older sister, Nico!" Iranami introduced raising her hand towards Nico. "Normally she's a kind, loving sister, but I wonder about when she duels!" Lowering her arm, Iranami then raised the other towards me. "And our surprise competitor, Valerie!" She went on. "Let's see how the mystery unfolds! Let's hope they put on a show for us! Pick a deck and let's duel!" We drew our hands and I beat Nico. "Let's do this," I said. "Thanking you in advance," Nico said. "Duel!" We cheered.

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Nico 8000 lpts**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! I set one monster and end my turn with two face downs." "Go Valerie!" Toru cheered. "Destroy Nico!" West added. "That's your sister!" I scolded. "Yeah, you traitor!" Nico shouted. "My turn. Draw! I summon Dark Grepher! Next I activate his special ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I can then send one card from my deck to the graveyard!"

_Dark Grepher 1700 atk_

"Dumb move!" West told her. "If I can't criticizes, then neither can you!" Toru shouted as he put West in a head lock. "Boys," Nico, Iranami, and I said rolling our eyes. "I then discard one card from my hand to summon the Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard!"

_Plaguespreader Zombie 400 atk_

_A synchro summoning is going to happen_, I thought. "I them tune my two monsters together to bring out Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

_Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 2300 atk_

_Knew it_, I thought "I then use my dragon's effect to put your face downs back into your hand!" Nico explained. "I'll set one card face down and then I'll have Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier attack your face down!" "Flip!" I said. "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's effect is activated! I now destroy you dragon!" "Fine," Nico said calmly. "I'll just use my spell Monster Reborn! , and bring back my Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" "Okay that was a dumb move," I said. "I end my turn," Nico said. "My turn," I sad. "I set one monster face down and end my turn with two face downs." "I hope this isn't another dumb move," Toru whispered to West who just nodded. _Jerks_, I thought as several mad marks appeared on my head and fist. "My turn," Nico said. "Draw! I discard one card to use my dragon's effect and send one of your face downs back to your hand! Next I'll send the top card on my deck to the graveyard to special summon Glow-Up Bulb!" "Why did she do that?" Toru asked West who just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll then tune my two monsters together to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

_Black Rose Dragon 2400 atk_

"Oh boy," Toru and West said sweat dropping. "Bad day," I muttered. "I then remove from play one plant-type monster from my graveyard to force your face down into attack mode," Nico said. "Crap," I said under my breath as my X-Saber Emmersblade was revealed. "But that's not all," Nico said. "This affect also lowers your monster's attack to 0!" "What?!" Toru and West said. "Very bad day," I said. "Now Black Rose Dragon, attack Valerie's X-Saber Emmersblade!"

**Valerie 5600 lpts**

"Ahhh!" I cried as I took damage. "That attack was worth it, now I can use my X-Saber's effect to special summon XX-Saber Garsem!"

_XX-Saber Garsem 1400 __1600 atk_

"Why did it's attack increase?" West asked. "It's effect," Toru told him. "I end my turn," Nico said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! Next I summon X-Saber Pashuul!"

_X-Saber Pashuul 100 atk_

"Now I tune them together synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Next I use my dragon's effect to send you dragon back to your deck!" "Aw man," Nico whined. "Now I'll have my dragon attack you directly!"

**Nico 5700 atk**

"Ahhh!" Nico cried. "I end my turn with two face downs," I said. "My turn," Nico said. "Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn," "My turn," I said. "Draw! I attack your face down, and then end my turn!" "My turn," Nico said. "Draw! I summon Infernity Mirage!"

_Infernity Mirage 0 atk_

"A monster with 0 atk points?" Toru said. "How pointless." "Too bad it's effect isn't as sucky," I said. "I now tribute it to special summon two Infernity Archfiends!" Nico explained.

_Infernity Archfiend 1200 def X2_

"Now because Infernity Archfiend was special summoned when I have no cards in my hand I can add an 'Infernity' monster from my deck to my hand," Nico explained. "What?!" Iranami, West, Toru, and I shouted shocked. "I choose the spell Infernity Launcher," Nico said. "I now activate Infernity Launcher, and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon X-Saber Airbellum!"

_X-Saber Airbellum 1600 atk_

"Next I activate my trap Gottom's Emergency Call!" I shouted. "With I can bring back XX-Saber Emmersblade and XX-Saber Garsem from my graveyard! Next I activate the spell Saber Slash to destroy your two monsters!" "What?!" West, Toru, and Nico cried.

_XX-Saber Garsem 1400__2000 atk_

"I'll end this by having all my monsters attack you directly!" I told her. "Eeeek!" Nico cried.

**Nico 0 lpts**

"You beat me, Valerie." Nico said not looking at me. "Good luck in your next duel!" "And it's a win for Valerie!" Iranami cheered. "Way the go Valerie!" West and Toru cheered. "Hey Nico," I said walking past them. "Thanks for one of the best duels I ever had." "Really?" Nico asked teary eyed. "Of' course," I told her smiling. "Thanks Valerie!" Nico cried leaping up to give me a huge hug. "Nico!" I said blushing. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a hug person!"

"All right folks!" Iranami shouted suddenly getting everyone's attention. "We're on our last duel! The final battle will be Valerie VS Narumi!" "Can you let go of me now, Nico?" I asked as Toru and West grabbed her and tried to get her off me, but she willingly let go when I asked her to. "Thank you for participating in our Rental Deck Duel Tournament," Narumi said. "But it wouldn't be interesting if I just let you win easily now, would it?" "Heck no," I said grinning. "How unprofessional!" Iranami shouted. "Narumi has declared that she will win her own tournament! How will the dark horse react to this rude behaviour? Can Narumi be defeated?! (Puts her hand over the microphone.) I want to root for the customer, but I don't to get yelled at later by Narumi… (Those who heard Iranami sweat dropped.) Let's watch!" We chose our deck and drew our hands, I won. "Let's do it!" I cried. "Shall we get started?" Narumi asked. "Duel!" We cheered together.

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Narumi 8000 lpts**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern and end my turn with two face downs."

_Red-Eyes Wyvern 1800 atk_

"My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I activate the field spell Dragon Ravine to send one card from my hand and send a 'Dragunity' monster from my deck to the graveyard. Next I activate the spell Card of Consonance to discard a dragon-type monster with 1000 or less attack to draw two cards. Now I'll activate the spell Terraforming to add the Dragon Ravine from my deck to my hand. I set one monster face down and end my turn." "She used a lot of spells," West whispered to Nico who just sighed. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I remove from play Red-Eyes Wyvern to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

_Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 2800 atk_

"Wow," West and Nico said in awe. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Toru shouted. "Kick that loser's ass!" "Can we hurt him?" West asked pointing at a Toru glaring at him. "Or is he all yours?" Nico finished. "Of' course not," I said. "Beat the crap out of him; I can still get my share in after this duel." With that said the two began to beat Toru senseless. "Now I'll have Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack your face down!" I shouted. Narumi's face down turned out to be Dragunity Darkspear. _Lucky_, I thought mentally sighing. "I end my turn," I said. "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I'll discard one card to use Dragon Ravine's effect to add a 'Dragunity' monster to my hand. Next I'll summon Dragunity Aklys and use he's effect to equip itself to a 'Dragunity' monster from my hand, I choose Dragunity Legionnaire!"

_Dragunity Aklys 1000 atk_

_Dragunity Legionnaire 1200 atk_

"Next I use Dragunity Legionnaire's effect to send Dragunity Aklys to the graveyard to destroy your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Narumi shouted. "Darn," I said under my breath. "Now because Dragunity Aklys was sent to the graveyard I can destroy your face down!" Narumi said. "Oh crud," I muttered as my Bottomless Trap Hole got destroyed. "Now I'll have Dragunity Legionnaire attack you directly!" Narumi called out. "Then I activate my face down," I said. "Dimensional Prison!" "I end my turn," Narumi said as her monster was removed from play. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I set two cards face down and end my turn." "What kind of move was that!?" Toru shouted from the side lines. Now that was a sight. A teenager being tackled to the ground by two kids half his size. "I believe it's called a smart one," Nico said as she stepped on his head, forcing his face to kiss the ground. "Back to the duel everyone," Iranami called out. "Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head. "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I'll use Dragon Ravine's effect by discarding one card to add one 'Dragunity' monster to my hand. Now I'll summon Dragunity Militum!"

_Dragunity Militum 1700 atk_

"Now I'll have Dragunity Militum attack you directly!" Narumi shouted. "Not before I activate my face down, Book of Moon!" I called out. "With it I can force you monster into face down defence mode!" "I end my turn," Narumi said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Masked Dragon!"

_Masked Dragon 1400 atk_

"Now my dragon will attack you monster!" I shouted. "Grrr," Narumi growled as her monster got destroyed. "Next I'll remove Masked Dragon to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" I shouted as my mighty dragon's friend lowered his head to nuzzle against my neck. _I've got your back_; I thought smiling as my new dragon seemed to smile at me. "I end my turn," I said as the dragon lifted his head. "What was that about?" Toru said with hints of annoyance in his voice that I didn't caught then. "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I activate Dragon Ravine's effect to add a monster to my hand. Next I set one monster face down, and end my turn with a face down."

"My turn," I said. "Draw! I activate the spell Gold Sarcophagus to remove from play a card from my deck for 2 stand-by phases. Next I'll have Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack your face down." Luckily nothing happened. _I'm so lucky_, I thought mentally signing again. "I end my turn," I said. "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I activate Dragon Ravine's to add a monster to my hand. Next I summon Dragunity Dux, and use his special effect to equip Dragunity Phalanxto him. Now I'll use Dragunity Phalanxto's effect special summon it to the field." _I smell a synchro summon_, I thought smiling. "Now I tune them together to synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Narumi shouted.

_Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 2300 atk_

_Knew it_, I thought grimly. "Now I'll use my dragon's effect to send your monster back to your hand!" Narumi shouted happily. "Grrr," I growled. "I'll now attack you directly!" Narumi shouted. "I activate my trap!" I shouted. "Mirror Force!" "I end my turn," Narumi said sadly. "My turn," I said (not any better). One look at my hand and all I could do was sigh. "I end my turn." "What the hell was that?!" Toru shouted. "She really had nothing to do!?" "Toru," I said with hints of venom dripping from my voice. "Shut up, or I'll make you." "Yes," Toru said weakly as he sweat dropped.

"My turn," Narumi said with a shacking voice. "Draw. First I'll use Dragon Ravine's effect to add one 'Dragunity' monster to my hand, and summon out Dragunity Darkspear!"

_Dragunity Darkspear 1000 atk_

"However," Narumi started. "This dragon won't be staying for long. By using Dragunity Darkspear effect I can tribute it to summon Dragunity Militum! Now I'll attack you directly!" "Ahhh!" I cried.

**Valerie 6300 lpt**

"I end my turn," Narumi said. "My turn," I said with a low grunt. "Draw! And because it's the 2nd stand-by phase after I used Gold Sarcophagus, I can add the card I removed from play to my hand. Next I'll summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago!"

_Koa'ki Meiru Drago 1900 atk_

"Now I activate my face down!" Narumi said. "Torrential Tribute! Now all our monsters are destroyed!" "Dammit," I said under my breath. "I end my turn." "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I activate Dragon Ravine's effect to add a monster to my hand! Next I summon Dragunity Aklys, and attack you directly!" "Ahhh!" I cried.

**Valerie 5300 atk**

"I end my turn," Narumi said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Exploder Dragon!"

_Exploder Dragon 1000 atk_

"However my little friend won't be staying for long," I said. "I'll tribute him to bring out Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and use his effect! I now special summon Prime Material Dragon!"

_Prime Material Dragon 2400 atk_

"Now I'll have my dragon friends attack you and your friend!" I called out. "Ahhh!" Narumi cried.

**Narumi 3800 lpt**

"I end my turn," I said. "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I'll use Dragon Ravine's effect to add a monster to my hand! Next I'll summon out Dragunity Dux, and activate his effect! Now I'll bring back Dragunity! With them I'll synchro summon Goyo Guardian!"

_Goyo Guardian 2800 atk_

"Now I'll have Goyo Guardian attack your Prime Material Dragon!" Narumi shouted. "Ah!" I cried.

**Valerie 4900 lpt**

"Now because Goyo Guardian destroyed your monster I get your monster!" Narumi shouted. "Crap!" West said. _For once he's right_, I thought sweat dropping. "I end my turn," Narumi said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! First activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dragon Ravine field spell. I tribute my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

_Strong Wind Dragon 2400 atk_

"And because I used a dragon-type monster to tribute summon Strong Wind Dragon half it's attack is added to Strong Wind Dragon's attack!"

_Strong Wind Dragon 2400 __3800 atk_

"Now I'll have my Dragon attack your stolen dragon!" I shouted. "Ahhh!" Narumi cried.

**Narumi 2000 lpt**

"I end my turn," I said. "My turn," Narumi said. "Draw! I'll set one monster and end my turn." "Weak!" Toru shouted. "This time we won't hurt you," West and Nico said. "'Cause Valerie's going to." "My turn," I said. "Draw! I'll have Strong Wing Dragon attack your face down!" "Oh no!" Narumi cried.

**Narumi 0 lpt**

"All right!" West cheered. "Go Valerie!" Nico added. "Now that's duelling!" Toru shouted. "Awww," Narumi whined. "I lost. You win. Congratulations." "Valerie is the winner by beating the evil shopkeeper, Narumi!" Iranami shouted happily. ""This concludes all the duels! The final results are in! Congratulations, Valerie! Here is the special card to commemorate your victory!" Iranami walked up to me and hand a 'Dark End Dragon.' "And so," Iranami said calmly. "This concludes the proceedings for our Rental Deck Duel Tournament. Thank you both to our participants and to those of you who came to cheer them on!" "Kind of hard to ignore us!" West shouted, only to earn a kick in the ass by Toru. "Ah," Narumi said grabbing Iranami's dress. "I almost forgot. Iranami, I have to speak with you about something later." "N-no…!" Iranami said shaking. _Poor Iranami_, I thought sweat dropping.

"Wow, Valerie!" West said as he leaped into a hug, grabbing me by the waist. "I can't believe you beat everyone!" "Yeah, me either!" Nico shouted. "What does that mean?!" I shouted trying to get West off myself. "I didn't think there was any way you could beat that Narumi girl," Nico went on. "It was a long duel," I said. "I want to be a better duellist!" West said. "I'm gonna go back to the hideout and start training!" With that West took off. "Oh that West…" Nico signed shaking her head. "Doesn't he know Dad will be home soon? **(*turns to me*)** Klaus should be back already, too. I have to pick up West!" With that Nico ran after West. "Gez," I said shaking my head. "It's hard to believe that that family only moved in a year ago." Toru said nothing, and I know that he was next to me. "Toru?" I asked when I turned to see Toru running away from me. "Get back here, Idiot!" I shouted running after him waving my fist. "Not gonna happen!" Toru shouted back. "I'm not dumb enough to face a pissed off woman!" "But you seem to be stupid enough to run away from one!" I shouted. "I kind of don't want to die!" Toru screamed in terror. With one easy jump I tackled Toru to the floor.

"Hey!" We both looked up to see a biker guy running up to us. "Are you two from around here?" He asked. "Where's the card shop?" "Who are you?" Toru asked. "Bronson," he answered. "I'm Valerie," I said with a smile. "This idiot is Toru." "Why are you here?" Toru asked angrily. _He's pissed_, I thought. "I'm entered in the rental deck Due Tournament," Bronson explained. "So I'm in town to compete." Me and Toru exchanged glances. The instant Toru saw my worried looked he grinned evilly. I glared down at him; 'don't you dare' my eyes said. "You're too late," Toru said ignoring me. "Valerie here took your place."

"…What?!" Bronson said shocked. "It's over already?! **(*points at me*)** And YOU filled in for me?!" With that last remark, Bronson grabbed me by my collar. "Ya," I said looking at him in the eyes. "And I won." "Okay," Bronson said putting me down. "That's it. You and me, let's duel. We'll see who should've been in that tournament!" "Fine with me," I said grabbing my deck. "Let's do this!" "I'm gonna take all my anger from not being in the tournament out on you!" Bronson shouted angrily. "If you're in our town," I started. "You play by our rules! Draw your hand!" "I learned about this back in the city," Bronson said. "I'm sure I'll go first!" I wound up going first. "Weak," Toru said from the side lines. "You," I said pointing at Toru. "Shut up. This is your fault." "Duel!" Bronson and I said together.

**Valerie 8000 lpt**

**Bronson 8000 lpt**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! First I summon Blizzard Dragon!"

_Blizzard Dragon 1800 atk_

"I'll end my turn with two face downs," I said. "My turn," Bronson said. "Draw! Okay, first I summon Crusader of Endymion!"

_Crusader of Endymion 1900 atk_

"That is a powerful monster," I said smiling. "Too bad for you I have Bottomless Trap Hole!" "And too bad for you I activate the spell Gemini Spark!" Bronson said. "With it I can tribute Crusader of Endymion to destroy one card on your field, and I choose Blizzard Dragon!" "Dammit," I said under my breath. "I end my turn with a face down," the biker said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! Now I summon Mirage Dragon!"

_Mirage Dragon 1600 atk_

"Now Mirage Dragon will attack you directly!" I cheered. "Ouch!" Bronson said.

**Bronson 6400 lpt**

"I'll end my turn with that," I said. "My turn," Bronson said. "Draw! I'll summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!"

_Freed the Brave Wanderer 1700 atk_

"This could be it for Mirage Dragon," Toru said, but was quickly knocked over by a stone throw. "Didn't I say shut it?" I asked tossing another rock in the air. "Now I'll have him attack your Mirage Dragon!" Bronson said. "Luckily for me I have my trap," I said smiling. "Mirror Force," "Darn," Bronson said. "I end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! I'll start by activating Banner of Courage! Next I'll summon out Delta Flyer!"

_Delta Flyer 1500 atk_

"I'll use his effect to increase the level of Mirage Dragon," I said.

_Mirage Dragon level 4 __5_

"Now I'll have them attack you directly!" I cheered. "You're g-good," Bronson muttered.

**Bronson 2600 lpt**

"Now to bring out the one being that brings hope to those who can no longer find it!" I called out. "I tune Delta Flyer with Mirage Dragon to bring out a messenger of the heavens! This is it! I synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

_Stardust Dragon 2500 atk_

"I end my turn," I said. "Urg…" Bronson moaned. "M-my turn. Draw! I summon out Rocket Warrior!"

_Rocket Warrior 1500 atk_

"Why would he do that?" Toru asked. _I have a feeling that he has something planed_, I thought. "I end my turn," Bronson said. "That's it!" Toru shouted. "My turn," I said ignoring Toru's stupidity. "Draw! I summon out Spear Dragon!"

_Spear Dragon 1900 atk_

"I'll now have Spear Dragon attack your Rocket Warrior!" I said. "I activate my trap Wild Tornado!" Bronson said. "With it I can destroy you Banner of Courage!" "Darn," I said. "But I'll still continue the attack!" "Arg," Bronson groaned.

**Bronson 2500 lpt**

"You'll be doing more than groaning with this attack!" I called out. "This is it, Stardust Dragon finish him!" "Gwaaa!" Bronson cried.

**Bronson 0 lpt**

"Alright!" I cheered. "Hey," Bronson said. "Not bad… I guess it was better that you took my place after all. I bet you had the place going wild, eh? Here, I want you to have this!" "What's that?" I asked as he took my hand, and kissed it! I turned bright red as Stardust Dragon's tail smack the side of his head. "Did a hologram just hit me?" Bronson asked. "No!" I said quickly as I put my duel disk behind ny back. Toru tackled Bronson to the floor and the two started fighting. While they were distracted I took Stardust Dragon off my duel disk and stared at him. _What was he thinking?_ I wondered. _I may know that duel monsters are real, but others don't!_ Ever since I was little I could communicate with duel monster as I duel, but it was only when I duel. I can hear their thoughts as if they were speaking with me. But when I told Toru, he just laught and said I was a fool to think duel monsters where real, and that he would believe me. That's also the day I first beat the crap out of Toru, and deemed him my idiot.

"…What?!" Bronson cried, breaking me from my thoughts. "You won the whole thing? Heh, I guess you're pretty strong after all. Well, congratulations." "You better," Toru said as he grabbed the biker's face. "Enough you two," I said as I grabbed them both by their ears. "Agree to stop fighting," I started. "And I'll let you go." "Okay! Okay!" They shouted in unison. "We'll stop," Toru said. "Ya ya!" Bronson cried. "Good," I said letting them go. "Aren't you going to leave?" Toru asked bitterly. "I think I'll stay here for a while," Bronson said looking at me. "This place is pretty interesting." "That's good to hear," I said smiling. "It's always nice to have someone new join the town." Toru and Bronson gave each other death glares as I walked back home.

"I'm home!" I called out as I walked in the door. "Oh," Klaus said as he turned his head to see me. "You're back! I was waiting for you." "What's up Klaus?" I asked. "Do you have any free time tomorrow?" Klaus asked. "Well, I don't' really have to ask… I know you're not doing anything!" "Klaus," I said sweat dropping. "So," Klaus went on. "I'm going to Satellite for shopping, and you're coming with me. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so you better get to bed." "Whatever you say dad," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Are you heading to bed?" Klaus asked, even though we both knew the answer. "Yes," I said changing into my pajamas. "Good," Klaus said. "I should do the same." With that we both went to bed.

* * *

**Stardust: That's the first chapter!**

**Jack: Boring!**

**Akiza: You guys appear in the next!**

**Leo: Ya! And we don't until like the 3****rd**** or 4****th****!**

**Stardust: Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stardust: We're back!**

**Crow: And we're in this one!**

**Luna: On with the story!**

**Stardust: Thanks Luna.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**~The Encounter~**

**Team Satisfaction**

As the residents of Crash Town slept the peaceful hours away, I was walking up to Klaus letting loose a sleepy yawn. "Well," Klaus said happily. "Look at you! You're up early." "Ya," I grumbled. "All thanks to you. **(*yawn*)** Normal teenagers sleep in when they don't have work." "Well," Klaus started. "You're not one of them!" "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked. "Looks like we can head out without much of a hassle," Klaus said ignoring my question. _He's enjoying this_, I thought bitterly letting loose another yawn. "Okay," Klaus said turning to me. "You got everything?" I nodded, not wanting to talk. "Let's get going," he said.

Just as we were about to leave we heard someone shout, "Valerie!" We both turned to see my idiot running towards us. "What's up, Toru?" Klaus asked. "You're awfully noisy for this time of morning." "Ten bucks says he stayed up all night," I whispered to Klaus loudly enough for Toru to hear me. "Hey, you know me." He said, ignoring me. "I'm always full of energy! Just glad to see you're doing well, old man!" _Fool_, I thought rolling my eyes. "Thanks," Klaus said willing ignoring the 'old man' comment. "I appreciate that. So, anyway what do you need? We're about to go shopping. Save anything that isn't absolutely necessary until tomorrow." _He is pissed about the 'old man' comment_, I thought sweat dropping. "This is absolutely necessary," Toru insisted. "Could you get me some Duel Runner parts while you're there?" "Oh," Klaus said. "Is that it? Well, I'm pretty busy right now… Why don't you ask Valerie?"

"It's gonna cost you," I said. "How much?" Toru asked. "Ten bucks," I said. Just as he was about to say 'yes' I added, "a day without you complaining about me calling you my idiot, a day with you as my personal servant, and, once it's complete, a ride on your Duel Runner." "Fine to all," Toru said crossly. "But riding on my runner." "Then no deal," I said turning my back to him. "Okay!" Toru shouted as I began to walk away. "You can." "Looks like we have a deal," I said smiling. "All right," Tour said weakly. "I'm counting on ya Valerie! Here's the list of parts I need and the money." As Toru handed me the money Klaus said, "Okay, should we get going? We don't have a whole lot of time to be sitting around here." "Oh," Tour said sweat dropping. "Sorry to keep you. Take care!" "Hehe," Klaus laught. "Don't cry while we're gone 'cause you miss us." "Gimme a break!" Tour shouted. "Like I'd ever do that!" "Maybe not me," Klaus said as I walked away. "But Valerie, yes." Unnoticed by me, Toru's face turned bright red.

_In the Satellite…_

"Wow," I said looking around. "It's so different from Crash Town." In place of the landscape I grow up around I said run-down buildings, chunks of metal on the floor, and broken windows. _This place_, I thought taking it all in. _Is so cool!_ "I'm glad we got here in one piece," Klaus said. "You've come to by the Duel Runner parts that Toru requested, right?" "No," I said. "I first came because you told me to, now I have another reason." "Ya ya," Klaus said. "Anyway, this isn't a very safe part of town. Watch yourself." "When was the last time you saw me in real danger?" I asked. "Point taken," Klaus said with a smile. "We'll meet up here when you're finished shopping, okay?" "Okay," I said. "See ya later," Klaus said walking away.

"Now," I said looking around. "If I were a Duel Runner shop, where would I be?" Suddenly, I saw a little girl running to me with tears in her eyes. _Huh?_ I thought as she tackled me. "Hey," she said with tears on the corner of her eyes. "Have you seen Crow around?" "Who's Crow?" I asked really confused. "Huh?" the little girl asked. "You don't know Crow? He's got orange pointy hair." "Now that," I started smiling. "I would remember." "Actually," she started. "Crow's gone missing. He's such a bother. Can you help me find him?" "Sure," I said smiling at her. "Thanks a lot!" She cheered. "I didn't get all that far… I mean, he couldn't have gone far!" _So she's lost_, I thought sweat dropping. _And she doesn't want to admit it._ "Well," she said. "Come on then. Let's go!" "I'm Lilie by the way," she said. "I'm Valerie," I said. "Nice to meet you."

After a little walking I saw someone that looked like the 'Crow' person Lilie told me about. "Hey Lillie," I said. "Is that Crow?" Lillie looked up to see a guy with orange spiky hair looking for something with a worried look on his face. "Wahhh!" Lilie cried. "Crow!" Crow turned around and shouted, with a stern look on his face, "Lilie! I was worried about you! You weren't home and all…" He was cut off by Lilie going, "that… That woman, she…" "What about her?" Crow asked, his voice dripping with anger. "She… She… !" Was all Lilie could say. "…What?!" Crow cried. "Why you…! How could you kidnap such a small child?!" "What?!" I cried. "I can't forgive you!" Crow shouted. "N-no…!" Lilie said between sobs. "Come on!" Crow shouted. "Get your guard up, kidnapper!" Before I could react, he throw something at my duel disk. "This little thing's a duel cord!" Crow explained as he attached the other end to his duel disk. "Now you can't run away!" "Fine then," I said. "Let's do this!" "Fine with me kidnapper!" Crow shouted. "Duel!"

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Crow 8000 lpts**

"Ladies first," I said. "When one shows up I'll be nice to her," Crow shot out. "Shut it," I said sharply. "Eep," Lilie said upon hearing this. I winced slightly seeing it; I'm not the kind of person who likes to scare little kids. "Draw," I said. "I summon out Armed Dragon LV 3!"

_Armed Dragon LV 3 1200 atk_

"I'll now end my turn with three face downs," I said. "Pretty calm there creep," Crow said harshly. "But I'll make you pay! My turn! Draw! I set two cards face down and end my turn." "Before you do that I activate my face down!" I cried. "Mystical Space Typhoon, and with destroy your face down on the right!" "Grrr," Crow growled as his card was destroyed. "My turn," I said. "Draw! Because I have Armed Dragon LV 3 on my field during my stand-by phase I can bring out Armed Dragon LV 5 from my deck!"

_Armed Dragon LV 5 2400 atk_

"Now because I have a dragon type monster on my field I can activate the spell Stamping Destruction!" I called out. "And with it I'll destroy your other face down!" "Not before I activate it!" Crow called out, reviling his face down to be Trap Stun. "Now none of your traps can be activated!" "Big whoop," I said. "That's only until the end of this turn, and you still take 500 points of damage." "Arg," Crow winced.

**Crow 7500 lpts**

"Next I'll summon out Mirage Dragon!" I called out.

_Mirage Dragon 1600 atk_

"Now I'll have both of my dragons attack you directly!" I cheered." "Gah!" Crow cried.

**Crow 3500 lpts**

"You'll pay for that," Crow growled. "It's not over yet! My turn! Draw! I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" _He's determined_, I thought smiling. _I'll give him that, but then again if anyone messed with Nico or West I'd do something way worst to them._ "My turn," I said. "Draw! I'll end this now with Armed Dragon and Mirage Dragon attacking you directly!" "Gah!" Crow cried.

**Crow 0 lpts**

Once the duel ended the cord broke. _Neat_, I thought. "You're not bad…" Crow said getting up. "But I won't forgive you for what you did!" "Maybe you should listen to Lilie before you do anything else that makes you look like a fool," I told him. "Huh?" He said, greatly confused. "Crow!" Lilie shouted, getting between us. "Why are you so stupid! What are you talking about?! Valerie helped me get here!" "What!" Crow cried shocked. "But didn't you… try to kidnap her?" "No," I said simply. "You've got it all wrong, Crow!" Lilie shouted. "Oh," Crow sighed closing his eyes. "What, seriously…? **(*turns to Lilie*)** It's 'cause you're crying so much! Just explain what's going on!" "But…" Lilie started with tears forming. "But… I was so lonely… and scared… and suddenly…" Crow let out a sigh and turned to me. "Hey you," he started. "Sorry about that… You were so kind, and mistook you for someone nasty. Let me apologize, okay?" "No problem," I said smiling. "I'm always taking care of two little kids back home, so I know how it is." "Thanks," Crow said with a small blush. "It's Valerie, right?"

Before I could answer Lilie went, "Wahhh!" "What the-!" Crow and I shouted turning to her. "Wahhh," she went on. "Wahhh! You're so stupid, Crow!" With that Lilie took off running in the same direction we just came from. "Hey, hey…" Crow called out trying to get her to come back (little to my knowledge back then, Crow was embarrassed by Lilie's reaction). "This has gotta be serious… Sorry! Right now, it's impossible. I'll give you a real apology some other time, but for now take this thank you." Crow went down on one knee, gently took my hand, and kissed it! I blushed such a bright shade of red that I was sure my head was going to explode! "For now," Crow said raising his head. "That's my sorry; I'll give you a real one when we meet again." "A-and if we don't?" I asked, to shocked to do anything else. "The world is made for people to fine each other," Crow said getting up. "You proved that today by us meeting." With that, he took off running after Lilie.

_My life_, I thought still blushing like crazy. _Is getting really weird. I wonder if other teenagers have this problem?_ **(A/N: I'll answer that now; yes.)** After walking around some more I found a guy named Gordon who knew where to buy the parts I needed. He took me to a place on the far side of town and I showed the guy who worked there the list Toru gave me. "Hold now a minute," he said. After looking through a shelf he gave me the parts Toru wanted. "Here's the money," I said handing him what Toru gave me. "Come back anytime if there's anything you need," he said grinning at me. "I'll give you a good discount." "Thanks," I said smiling. "I'm Valerie." "Call me Kuroe," he said. "See ya," I said waving good-bye. _I'll go to the spot Klaus said to meet at_, I thought happily. Before I could even get a few feet away from the store bumped me from behind and took the parts I just bought!

"Get back here!" I shouted running after him. "Thief!" He then led me to an old building I pasted on my way there. "I'll get you!" I shouted as I ran into the building. "Hey!" A biker guy yelled at me as he shoved me to the ground before I could even enter. "What do you think you're doing, wandering into someone's house without permission!?" "I was chasing that guy with a lame-ass bowl cut!" I shouted back, getting on my feet. "Huh?" The rude guy said. "A dude with a bowl cut, a toothbrush moustache, and a pink shirt? I haven't seen him!" "I didn't say all that," I said smirking while taking a fighting stance. "Stop accusing me of stupid stuff!" He shouted sweat dropping. "Now, get outta here! If you're not leaving, I guess I'll have to teach you a thing or two about my strength…" With a snap of his fingers two other thug-like guys surrounded me. Still I stood my ground.

"Come on now…" A male voice said from my left. "Can you be any more stereotypical?" We all turned to my left and saw two guys with brown vest stood smiling. "Anyway," one of them wearing a purple bandana said. "Surely, this area's been controlled by our Team Satisfaction, eh?" "More importantly," the other with golden streaks in his midnight black hair said. "We can't let a villain like him run wild." "Huh?!" The no-longer tough guy said. "Who are you guys?!" "We just introduced ourselves, Team Satisfaction." A new voice with an Australian accent said from behind. "You're not just bad, but stupid too, apparently." We turn to see a tall guy with golden blonde hair that made him look like a god had fallen from the heavens. "What?!" The biker guy cried. "What the heck is a team whatchamacallit?!" "You've never heard of us?" Adonis in a brown vest asked. "Well, we're just going to have to teach you, aren't we?" "Hey you!" Bandana guy shouted, getting my attention. "You're chasing the guy that came inside, right? Go on, we got it here!" "Thanks!" I shouted running in. "I owe you guys!"

Once inside I followed the faint foot prints left on the floor from my thief. I walked into the room they lead to and cornered Gordon. "Ugh!" He cried. "What are they doing?!" "So they were working with you," I said walking towards him. "I suppose you've came to get back those parts, right?" Gordon asked. "Well duh," I said. "You know," Gordon said smiling. "In this town, it's the victims who are to blame. Think of it as a lesson and move on." "Like hell," I said cracking my knuckles. "Now hand them over before I make you." "…Or do you wanna duel with me and WIN hose parts back?" Gordon asked backing away from me sweat dropping. "Fine by me," I said getting my disk ready. "Less bloody. Let's do this." "Okay," Gordon said. "Let's see what the cards have to say." "Duel!" We shouted to getter.

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Gordon 8000 lpts**

"My turn," I said. "Draw! Frist I'll summon out Zombie Master!"

_Zombie Master 1800 atk_

"I'll now set four cards face down and end my turn," I said. "My turn," Gordon said. "Draw! Now I'll activate the spell Medallion of the Ice Barrier, with I'll add Defender of the Ice Barrier to my hand! Next I activate a second Medallion of the Ice Barrier to add Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier to my hand! I'll now set one monster face down and end my turn with a face down." "I activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon!" I called out. "With it I can destroy your face down!" "Grrr," Gordon growled. "My turn," I said. "Draw! To start off I summon Regenerating Mummy!"

_Regenerating Mummy 1800 atk_

"Next I'll have them attack you and your monster!" I cheered. "Ah!" He cried.

**Gordon 6200 lpts**

"I end my turn," I said simply. "My turn," Gordon grumbled. "Draw! I'll set one monster and a card face down, and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! To start I'll summon Double Coston!"

_Double Coston 1700 atk_

"Now all my zombies will attack you and your monster!" I cheered. "Gah!" Gordon cried as he fell to the floor.

**Gordon 2600 lpts**

"I'll end my turn with that," I said. "My turn," Gordon said weakly. "Draw! I activate the spell Moray of Greed; by sending two WATER-type monsters back to deck I can draw three cards. Next I'll activate the spell Salvage, with it I can bring back two WATER-type monsters from my graveyard to my hand! Now I'll set one monster face down and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! It's time to end this! Attack my zombie army!" "NO!" Gordon shouted.

**Gordon 0 lpts**

"Ya!" I cheered. "Now that's how it's done!" "A man never goes back on his word," Gordon said sourly. _Or whatever you are_, I added in my head. "I'll return these to you," he went on handing me that parts he took. "Not that you could've done anything anyway," he muttered just loudly enough for me to hear. That's when I punched the wall behind him, as I pulled back the wall crumbled a little. "I'm sorry," I said smiling. "What was that?" "N-nothing," he said shacking. "Good," I said as I walked away.

Once I stepped outside I heard bandana guy say, "Just like that! Weak and pathetic, you see!" Bandana guy, streak guy, and the biker thug stood before me. "Ugh!" The biker thug winced. "Can't you just forget about me?!" With that he ran away like a child just busted for not cleaning their room. "Thanks," I said as I walked up to bandana guy and streak guy. "I really needed that earlier." "No problem," bandana guy said. "Did you catch the guy you were after?" "Ya," I said. "But I don't get why the same guy who showed me the shop would steal from my?" "…I see," steak guy said. "So the same guy who told you about the store stole your just after you bought them…?" "That's right," I said. _Stuff like this never happens in Crash Town_, I thought. "It's a common trick in this town," bandana guy said. "Well, the important thing is that you got your parts back." "To true," I said with a smile. "Exactly," streak guy said. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yusei Fudo." "I'm Kalin Kessler," bandana guy said. "And you are…?" I let out small nervous giggle before saying, "I'm Valerie. Nice to meet you two." "Valerie?" Yusei questioned. "Good name. The guy who was here earlier is Jack." _So the golden god is Jack, _I thought with a small blush. "And with one more member," Kalin started. "We're Team Satisfaction! The team who united all of the Satellite!" "That's so cool!" I said. "You're like the warriors of the Satellite. The one thing that keeps this place in check." Once I realized I was jabbering, I blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I got excited." "That's okay," Kalin said laughing. "It's nice to know that someone gets what we were going for." "Thanks," I said blushing.

"Is it all right if I look at the Duel Runner parts you bought?" Yusei asked. "Sure," I said handing him the parts I got. "…This is bad," Yusei said after looking at the parts for a short while. "And it was made this way intentionally." "What!?" Kalin and I cried shocked. "Really?" Kalin asked angrily. "Yeah," Yusei said. "As far as I can see, it's just junk stuck together." "That creep!" I shouted, causing the two to turn to me. "He's going to pay for coning me!" With that I ran in the direction of the shop. "Hey!" I barely heard Yusei's voice calling out to me. "Don't try to stop her Yusei!" Kalin said as he ran after me. "We still have to teach that guy a lesson!"

Bursting into the shop I tackled Kuroe to the ground. "You creep!" I shouted at him. "You were a part of it, weren't you?!" "W-what are you talking about?" He asked, a little winded and shocked that a girl a whole head shorted than him just knocked him to the ground. Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind and started dragging me out of the shop. "Let go!" I shouted as I bit into my grabber's arm. "Ouch!" A familiar male voice said. "Yusei!" I shouted, after I stopped biting his arm. "I'll deal with this guy," Kalin said from behind Yusei. "I can deal with him," I said once I was outside. Before Yusei could say anything we heard Kalin's voice yell out, "So it's you! You're a crook who sells fake goods!" **(A/N: during this conversation you can see the people, but I don't want to keep typing 'voices'.)** "Oh!" Kuroe shouted. "Kalin! What are you talking about?" "Stop acting all innocent!" Kalin shouted. "I know you're the culprit! Why else would Valerie attack you!?" "Covering her own tracks?" Kuroe offered weakly. "Stop lying!" Kalin shouted. Form the outside Yusei and I heard lots of breaking and groans. "Shouldn't we help?" I asked, pointing at the shop. "I think we better wait here…" Yusei answered.

A little while later Kalin walked out of the shop without a single bruise on him. "Here," Kalin said handing me the money I gave Kuroe for the parts. "We got your money back, but I didn't see any official products around anywhere." "All of these look just like they were put together randomly," Yusei said. "I doubt any of the work." "Great," I sighed. "What can I tell Toru now?" "Who's Toru?" Kalin asked. "My childhood friend," I said. "And my personal idiot." This got a laugh out of the two. "Yeah," Kalin said getting back on hand. "But you need those parts, right, Valerie?" "Ya," I said nodding. "You mentioned that your friend asked you?" Yusei questioned. "Do you have the product name written anywhere? Like a memo?" "I do!" I said getting my hope up and handing him the note Toru gave me. "Toru wrote it down for me before I left!" "I think I can help you," Yusei said smiling. "Are you still okay on time?" "I am," I said happily. "Then," Yusei started. "Just hang on a moment. I'll get them for you soon." "Really!?" I asked happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Before I could stop myself I gave him a huge hug. "Oh!" I said once I realized what I did and let him go. "I-I'm sorry." "No problem," Yusei said with a small laugh.

With that said Yusei ran off with an excided look in his eyes. "He's gone," Kalin said smiling. "I haven't seen Yusei so full of life in a long in a long time." "He must really love Duel Runners," I said quietly. "Huh," Kalin said turning to me. "Anyway, I know he said to wait, but there isn't anything to do to kill time here…" "Do you know where Jack is?" I asked. "Hm?" Kalin asked. "Where's Jack?" "I've thanked you and Yusei already," I said. "Oh," Kalin said getting what I was saying. "You want to thank him? Knowing Jack, I guess he's at the new card shop location. It's north of the blowing alley." "Thanks Kalin!" I said giving him small peck on the cheek before I headed in the direction Kalin just told me. I found the card shop rather quickly, and Jack was right where Kalin said he would be.

"Jack!" I called out. "Hi! I'm Valerie, the girl you, Yusei, and Kalin helped out earlier. I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping me." "You came to say thanks for the help?" Jack asked a little shocked, but then he smiled. "What a polite girl you are. Since you're a duelist too, instead of thanking me, won't you duel with me?" "Okay," I said grinning as I got on my duel disk. "Now you're speaking my language. Let's do this!" "No need to hold back," Jack said smirking. "I'll show you my full power!" "Duel!"

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Jack 8000 lpts**

"Ladies first," Jack said. "Thanks," I said with a small blush. "My turn, draw! I'll start off by summoning Machina Soldier!"

_Machina Soldier 1600 atk_

"I'll end my turn with four face downs," I said. "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! First I'll get rid of your face downs with Giant Trunade!" "Oh boy," I said as my face downs returned to my hand. "Bad day." "Next I summon Luster Dragon!" Jack announced.

_Luster Dragon 1900 atk_

"Take this!" Jack said. "Luster Dragon attacks Machina Soldier!" "Ahhh!" I cried.

**Valerie 7700 lpts**

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Jack said. "My turn!" I cried, now getting serious. "Draw! I activate the spell Fissure to destroy Luster Dragon!" "Not before I activate my face down," Jack said. "Dark Bribe! Now your spell is destroyed and you draw one card." "Fine," I grumbled, as I drew another card. "I'll just activate the spell Shrink, to cut your Luster Dragon's attack in half!"

_Luster Dragon 950 atk_

"Next I'll summon Machina Gearframe!" I called out.

_Machina Gearframe 1800 atk_

"Now I'll use Machina Gearframe's effect to bring Machina Fortress to my hand," I said. "Next I'll have Machina Gearframe attack your Luster Dragon!" "Ptf," Jack said.

**Jack 7150 lpts**

"I'll end my turn with four face downs," I said. "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! First I'll special summon Vice Dragon, only it's original attack and defence is halved."

_Vice Dragon 1200 def_

"Next I'll summon Magna Drago," Jack said.

_Magna Drago 1400 atk_

"To top it off I'll tune Magna Drago with Vice Dragon to synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing!"

_Exploder Dragonwing 2400 atk_

"Now Exploder Dragonwing will attack your Machina Gearframe!" Jack shouted. "Not before I activate my face down!" I told him. "Sakuretsu Armor!" "Grrr," Jack growled as his dragon got destroyed. "I end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! I discard my two cards monster cards to special summon Machina Fortress!"

_Machina Fortress 2500 atk_

"Now my Machinas will attack you directly!" I cheered. "Too bad I have Battle Fender in my hand," Jack said. "With it I can end your turn and special summon it to the field!" "Dammit," I cussed under my breath. "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! I tribute Battle Fender to summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

_Strong Wind Dragon 2400_

"Next I'll have Strong Wind Dragon attack your Machina Gearframe!" Jack said. "Ahhh!" I cried.

**Valerie 7100 lpts**

"I end my turn," Jack said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Mechanichaser!"

_Mechanichaser 1850 atk_

"Now Machina Fortress will attack your Strong Wind Dragon!" I cried. "And have Mechanichaser attack you directly!" "Ugh!" Jack cried.

**Jack 5200 lpts**

"I end my turn," I said. "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! I set one monster face down and another card face down. Then I end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! Now I'll have Mechanichaser attack your face down!" "Good thing my face down was Masked Dragon," Jack said. "Now that it was destroyed in battle, I can special summon another dragon type with 1500 or less attack from my deck! I choose another Masked Dragon!"

_Masked Dragon 1100 def_

"Fine," I said. "I might regret this later but… Machina Fortress attack Jack's Masked Dragon!" "And now I can summon out another dragon!" Jack shouted. "I summon Magna Drago!"

_Magna Drago 1400 atk_

"Next I set one monster face down," I said. "I end my turn." "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! I set one monster face down and switch Magna Drago to defence mode, and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! Tribute my face down to summon Cyber Dragon!"

_Cyber Dragon 2100 atk_

"Then I activate my face down!" Jack called out. "Torrential Tribute, now all our monsters are destroyed!" "Great," I muttered sadly. "I end my turn." "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! I end my turn." _Thank goodness_, I thought internally sighing. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Machina Sniper!"

_Machina Sniper 1800 atk_

"Now Machina Sniper will attack you directly!" I cheered. "Ugh!" Jack groaned.

**Jack 3400 lpts**

"I end my turn," I said calmly. "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! I summon out Blizzard Dragon!"

_Blizzard Dragon 1800 atk_

"Now I activate Blizzard Dragon's effect so that you Machina Sniper can't change its battle position or attack!" "Crud," I said sweat dropping. "Now I activate the spell Stamping Destruction!" Jack shouted. "And I destroy your face down!" "Darn," I muttered. "I end my turn," Jack said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I set one card face down, and end my turn." "My turn," Jack said. "Draw! I activate Blizzard Dragon's effect on your Machina Sniper again! Now I set one card face down and end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! I activate the spell Monster Reborn! Now I'll bring back your Exploder Dragonwing!"

_Exploder Dragonwing 2400 atk_

"Now I'll have Exploder Dragonwing attack your Blizzard Dragon!" I cried. "With that I activate Exploder Dragonwing's effect! When he battles a monster with equal or lesser attack points I can destroy the said monster and you take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!" "Ugh!" Jack cried.

**Jack 1600 lpts**

"I end my turn," I said. "My turn," Jack said more than little shocked. "Draw! I set one card face down and end my turn." "My turn," I said happily. "Draw! Let's end this! Now Machina Sniper will attack you directly!" "I activate my face down!" Jack cried. "Shadow Spell! Now your sniper can't attack or change its battle position! Also it loses 700 attack!" "Then it's a good thing I have Exploder Dragonwing!" I cheered. "It's the end!" "Uggghhh!" Jack cried.

**Jack 0 lpts**

"Yay!" I cheered. "I won!" Once realizing what I just did, I covered my face with my hands and turned bright red. "I'm sorry!" I said lowering my head. "I didn't mean to gloat!" "I would have done the same thing," Jack said smiling. _What a nice guy_, I thought still blushing. "Even so," he continued. "I can't believe it. Still, that was a fun duel." "That looked like an awesome duel!" Both of us jumped, and as we turned we saw Kalin with a huge grin on his face. "I just can't help myself when I see something like that…" "What's he talking about?" I asked Jack. "Valerie!" Kalin cried before Jack could answer. "Duel with me, too!" I just stand there for about three seconds, and blinked only once. Then a huge grin showed upon my face. "Let's do this!" I shouted, changing my deck. "Satisfy me!" Kalin shouted. "DUEL!"

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Kalin 8000 lpts**

"After you," Kalin said. "Thanks Kalin," I said smiling. "Draw! First off, I set one monster and two cards face down. With that I end my turn." "My turn," Kalin said. "Draw! To start I'll activate the field spell Pandemonium!" Soon we became surrounded by a strange ruin. "Next I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

_Vorse Raider 1900 atk_

"Hey be careful with that guy," I said. "You could really hurt someone with him!" "Like your face down!" Kalin said as Vorse Raider swung his sword at my monster. "Luckily my face down is Warrior Lady of the wasteland!" I said with a wink. "Now because she was destroyed in battle, I can special summon Turret Warrior in attack mode!"

_Turret Warrior 1200 atk_

"I end my turn," Kalin said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Junk Synchron!"

_Junk Synchron 1300 atk_

"Next I tune my warriors together to synchro summon Colossal Fighter!"

_Colossal Fighter 2800 atk_

"And for every warrior type monster in my graveyard Colossal Fighter gains 100 attack points!" I called out.

_Colossal Fighter 2800 __3100 atk_

"I end my turn," I said. "Wait," Jack said from the side lines. "Why didn't you attack?" "Just something I remembered from our duel," I said. "Whatever," Kalin said rolling his eyes. "My turn. Draw! Now I set one monster face down and end my turn." "What's with you two!?" Jack shouted. "Do you have no strategy?!" "Call this 'no strategy'!" I shouted. "Draw! I summon Tune Warrior!"

_Tune Warrior 1300 atk_

"Next I'll have them attack your face downs!" I shouted. Kalin said nothing, and grinned as his monsters were destroyed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "My face down was Giant Germ," he said. "Now you take 500 points of damage and I can summon out two more Giant Germs in attack mode!"

**Valerie 7500 lpts**

_Giant Germ 1000 atk X2_

"I end my turn," I said as if I wasn't worried. "My turn," Kalin said "Draw! Now I'll tribute one of my Giant Germs to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightening!"

_Skull Archfiend of Lightening 2500 atk_

"It's spell time," he said grinning. "I activate Face Down, with it I can take control of your Colossal Fighter!" "Bad day," I muttered as Colossal Fighter was forced to switch sides. "Now I'll have Skull Archfiend of Lightening attack your Tune warrior!" Kalin shouted. "I activate my face down!" I cried. "Sakuretsu Armor!" "Too bad whenever my archfiend is targeted by an effect, I can roll a dice and if it lands on a 1, 3, or 6 the effect is negated and the card is destroyed!" Kalin explained. _Please!_ I thought. _Let Lady Luck by on my side!_ "And it's a…" Kalin started. "FIVE?!" "Yes!" I cheered. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" "Grrr," Kalin growled as his monster got destroyed and I got my Colossal Fighter back. "Whatever, because an 'archfiend' monster I control was destroyed due to a card effect I can add another 'archfiend' monster from my deck to my hand! I choose Archfiend General!"

_Archfiend General 2100 atk 800 def_

"I'll now switch my Giant Germ to defence mode," Kalin said. "I end my turn." "My turn," I said. "Draw! First I'll summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

_Warrior Lady of the Wasteland 1100 atk_

"Now I'll have my warriors attack you and your Giant Germ!" I called out. "Gwaaaa!" Kalin cried. "Don't forget you take 500 points of damage because of Giant Germ!" I know," I grumbled.

**Valerie 7000 lpts**

**Kalin 3300 lpts**

"Next I tune my Tune Warrior to Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to synchro summon Lightening Warrior!" I shouted.

_Lightening Warrior 2400 atk_

"I set one card face down and end my turn," I said. "And don't forget Colossal Fighter gains 200 more attack points because of my warriors."

_Colossal Fighter 3100 __3300 atk_

"My turn," Kalin said worried. "Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn." "Seems like all he can do now," Jack said. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I'll now have Lightening Warrior attack your face down! And when Lightening Warrior destroys a monster in battle you take 300 points of damage for every card in your hand!" "Agh!" Kalin winced. "Not that it'll matter," I said. "Colossal Fighter, **(*my monster looks down at me*)** let's end this." Colossal Fighter nodded and swung his fist at Kalin. "Gwaaaaa!" Kalin cried.

**Kalin 0 lpts**

"Wow," Kalin said. "It's amazing meeting someone as tough as you! Losing to you is completely satisfying!" "Thanks," I said blushing. "No, thank you very much." Kalin said. "I'm completely satisfied!" "Glad to hear it," I said. "But this just won't do," he continued. "Huh?" I said confused. "I have to become stronger!" With that said, Kalin took off running. "Kalin is looking really happy…" Jack said. "I think so to," I said softly. Suddenly I gasped when a hand grabbed me, turning around I saw Yusei smiling at me. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Valerie." He said smiling. "This should be close to what your friend needs." Yusei handed me what looked like what Toru wanted. "Thanks," I said smiling.

"Wait!" I cried as Yusei started to walk away. "After all you did, the least I could do is give you money for the parts." "Money?" He asked. "Don't worry about it. I just put together some old parts that nobody wanted." _When he puts it like that I wonder if this is okay to use_, I thought sweat dropping. "By the way, Yusei," Jack said getting into the conversation. "This girl's a pretty good duelist. Why don't you try and duel?" "Is that so?" Yusei asked. "I saw Kalin looking especially pleased for himself. So that's why, huh?" Turning to me, he said, "Duel me." "Straight to the point," I said changing her deck. "I like that. Let's do it!" "Now," Yusei said smiling. "Show me what kind of duelling skills you have!" "DUEL!"

**Valerie 8000 lpts**

**Yusei 8000 lpts**

"After you," Yusei said as he draw his hand. "Thank you," I said with a blush. "Draw! I'll start off by summoning Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!"

_Blizzard Dragon 1800 atk_

"Next I activate the spell Burden of the Mighty," I said happily. "Now every time your monsters attack their attack will be lowered by their own level times 100! I'll now end my turn with two face downs!" "It's my turn," Yusei said. "Draw! Now because you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can special summon Level Warrior to my field!"

_Level Warrior 600 def_

"And because I did so his level became 4," he explained.

_Level Warrior lv 3 __lv 4_

"Next I set one monster face down," Yusei said. Defence type, I realized. Like me. This is going to be long. "I end my turn with a face down," he said. "Then I revile my face down!" I cheered. "Mystical Space Typhoon!" "Nice one," Jack said. "AS to be expected from someone who beat me." _Hot_, I thought looking at Jack. _But a bit pompous._ "I'll take down your face down," I said. Yusei growled as his face down got destroyed. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Delta Flyer, and because I normal summoned him I can increase Blizzard Dragon's level by one!"

_Delta Flyer 1500 atk_

_Blizzard Dragon lv 4 __5_

"Next I'll have them attack you monsters!" I cheered. "Wait!" Jack shouted. "You have a tuner and a non- tuner monster out, and you don't synchro summon!?" "Just playing it safe," I said as Yusei's monsters were destroyed. "Now with your monsters gone… I tune Delta Flyer with Blizzard Dragon to call out the one that gives hope, Stardust Dragon! This is it!"

_Stardust Dragon 2500 atk_

"I end my turn with a face down," I said calmly as Stardust Dragon looked at Yusei with worry in his eyes. _Sorry Stardust_, I thought frowning. _But he doesn't know yet._ Ever since I found out that I could see and communicate with duel spirits, they have trusted me enough to tell me things about the fate of the whole world. _I know things that concern the fate of the world… And I can't tell anyone about it…_ **(*looks at Yusei and Jack*)** _Even if it concerns them._ "My turn," Yusei said not seeming to see my change in behaviour. "Draw! I activate the spell Lighting Vortex!" Yusei called out. "By discarding one card in my hand I can destroy your Stardust Dragon!" "I don't think so!" I shouted. "I activate Stardust's effect; by sending him to my graveyard I can negate your card's effect!" "I end my turn," Yusei said. _I guess he didn't have any monsters in his hand_, I thought. "My turn," I said. "Draw! I summon Mirage Dragon!"

_Mirage Dragon 1600 atk_

"Now I'll have my dragon friends attack you directly!" I cheered. "Umph!" Yusei said as got hit.

**Yusei 3900 lpts**

"I end my turn," I said calmly. "It's my turn," Yusei said weakly. "Draw! I summon Junk Synchron!"

_Junk Synchron 1300 atk_

"Next I activate his effect," Yusei said. "I can bring back Speed Warrior!"

_Speed Warrior 400 def_

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior," Yusei said. _A synchro summon? Good idea, but too little too late._ "I synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

_Junk Warrior 2300 atk_

"I activate my face down," I said. "Bottomless Trap Hole." "Ouch," Jack said. "That had to hurt." "I end my turn," Yusei sighed. _Poor guy_, I thought. _Too bad for him I don't give mercy._ "My turn," I said. "Draw. Let's end this, attack!"

**Yusei 0 lpts**

"That was an awesome duel," I said smiling. "It was," Yusei said smiling at me. "You're good, Valerie. Now I know why Kalin was so pleased." "Thanks," I said blushing. "Valerie!" I turn to see Klaus calling me. "What's up?" Yusei said as he and Jack saw Klaus waving at me to come over. "Ah, it's time to be going. Say hello to your friends for me." "Look me up next time you're in town," Jack said with a cocky smile. "I will," I said smiling. "Thank you!" I called out running up to Klaus.

"Oh, Valerie," Klaus said smiling at me. "You managed to get the shopping done with no problems?" "Now what gave you that idea?" I asked as we walked to our bus. "No reason," Klaus said eyeing Yusei and Jack. "Okay then. Let's go." Just before I got on the bus I turned back to wave one last good- bye to Yusei and Jack. "This," I started as I sat next to Klaus. "This was fun. I hope I see them again." "You will," Klaus said getting my attention. "The world is made for people to find each other." _Huh?_ I thought. _That's what Crow told me._ Looking down at the hand he kissed, I smiled. "Yeah," I said placing the hand to my lips. "You're right. I'll see them again."

* * *

**Stardust: Hope you liked this one! **

**Leo: It was shorter than the last one… **

**Stardust: I was having trouble with writing long ones! **

**Yusei: Please review! **


End file.
